Dauntless
by Only.Human.46
Summary: Ever felt like you knew someone, but realized you never really did until disaster struck and you had to help each other survive? What will happen when Jack who is part of the 'It' crowd and Kim who hadn't worried about a title have to help each other through a school shooting? How will they survive and how do you heal when loss like that has hit you so hard? Violence/Death rated T
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new story that I am going to be co-writing with a new friend of mine, kickin it fool. I know that many of you are waiting for the next chapter on my other stories and I am working on them, but I promised her that we could get this out and I am really excited about it. There will be parts that will be hard to read, but it will move you when we are done so I hope you give it a chance. **

**We are dedicating this to everyone who has been affected by school shootings. Life will never be the same, but each day that we live and go on is a tribute to all of those who have fallen. Our prayers go out to all of the families and friends that have been hurt by a tragedy like this. **

**Now, let's get to know our characters and their friends!**

**Remember to check out Polyvore and look for Kickinitfool. You will see any outfits that I talk about in the chapters there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or any of the characters in it. I do not own any of the clothing mentioned in this chapter. I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter. **

**KIM'S POV**

Have you ever felt like you have known someone your whole life, but realized you never really knew them until disaster struck and you had to help each other survive? Well, this is what happened to me with…but I am getting ahead of myself. For you to really understand what I am talking about, I need to start at the beginning.

***********************************6 Months Earlier*********************************

It was the first day of my junior year and I was really excited. I got up early to make sure that I looked as perfect as I could. I have never been one of the 'It' crowd, but I am fine with that. I get along with everyone and they all treat me fine so I don't normally worry too much about my overall status at school. The fact that our school has over 2,000 students and I don't just blend in to 80% of them is quite an accomplishment in my eyes.

I am not going to lie to you, though. I would love to really be noticed by someone like Jack or Brody. They are two of the really popular guys at school and we have exchanged 'hellos,' but nothing more. I don't know what it is about guys like them. They are something to dream about and aim for, but never really reach. If I am being honest with myself, I probably wouldn't even like it if they were interested in me because they are both…well, a little too good to be true.

I know that you know what I mean. Every school has those kids that are not only gorgeous, but appear to be the whole package. I mean they are nice, athletic, built, popular, friendly, rich, and even stand up for some of the other kids when the bullies are being too mean. I don't know why, but it always just seems like it can't all be real. I don't want to sound horrible, but I just wish I could really believe that it isn't all just some amazing act that could change at a moment's notice.

I am content with my life and my group of close friends. I feel very lucky to have the life that I have. I live in a nice two story house with my parents, little brother, Ethan, who is a freshman this year, and my older sister, Chloe, who is a senior. We have our good and bad days just like any other family and I feel lucky to have each of them.

My best friend is Grace, who I have grown up with. We have been neighbors since before we were born and never had a choice but to be together since our parents are friends, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I have also been blessed with my Wasabi Warrior friends, who are all like brothers to me. Jerry, Milton, and Eddie are a really great and unique group of guys. We all do karate at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo together under our sensei, Rudy Gillespie, who is also one of the PE teachers at our school.

I finish getting dressed and look at myself in the mirror. I am wearing a navy and white striped flirty skirt with a white cropped tank. I have on my new navy leather ankle boots and some of my favorite jewelry to match. I pulled part of my hair back and left the rest of it down curly. I put navy nail polish and eye shadow on. I did a twirl and felt pretty sure that this would be the right way to start off my junior year. I grabbed my matching suede backpack and headed downstairs to eat something before heading to school.

"Woohoo. Love it, Kimmy." Chloe said with a big smile on her face. She always looked perfect and was eager for me to start showing the world that I was just like her.

"Thank you." I said doing a twirl for her.

That's when Mom came out of the kitchen with a plate full of pancakes for all of us. "Kimberly Anne Crawford, what are you wearing?" She asked looking at me.

"My first day of school outfit that we got when we went shopping." I replied with a smile.

"That is not the outfit that we bought when we went shopping." She said coming closer to me. She pulled at the skirt and added. "I seem to remember there being more to this skirt and the tank top."

Chloe stood up and put her arm around Mom's shoulders. "Oh come on, Mom. Kim just shortened the hemline a little. She looks fabulous and everything is covered according to all of yours, Dad's, and the school's rules." She said.

"You girls will be the death of me. You do look very nice, Kim. I just don't want you to think that is the only way to get attention." Mom said.

"Mom, I know that. I just wanted to look nice for my first day and I am going to wear a cardigan with it. You really have nothing to worry about." I replied.

She gave me a hug and smiled. "I know, Sweetie. Eat your breakfast so that you are not late for school." She said putting two pancakes on my plate.

Mom filled all of our plates and then looked aggravated because Ethan still hadn't made it down to join us yet. She walked over to the bottom of the stairs and yelled up at him. "Ethan Thomas, you are not a girl and there is no need to primp. Get down here before your pancakes are cold."She said and we all started to laugh because Mom tries to be tough at times, but she is no good at it because she can't keep a straight face. Serious is not her thing, but that is what we have Dad for.

"I will go get him, Mom." I said standing up and running up the stairs quickly.

I knocked on the bathroom door and he told me to go away. "Oh come on, Ethan. How long does it take to get ready when you are already adorable?" I said sweetly.

He opened the door just a crack and looked at me with a grin. "You are hilarious. I am in high school now and I need to impress, especially since I have two sisters there." He said.

I pushed past him and looked him up and down. "You look fabulous." I said.

He was not convinced. I turned him around to face the mirror and put my hands on his shoulders. "Look at you. None of the girls at that school are going to be able to resist you and the guys are all going to be jealous of you. Trust me with a face like yours you will be the next Jack Brewer if you want to be." I said as I hugged him and gave him a little peck on the cheek. He smiled at me and we walked down the stairs together.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs, he looked over at me and said, "Speaking of looking amazing, you look great sis!"

"Why thank you." I said.

"I am going to have to beat guys up on my first day if they are ogling you too much!" He said teasingly.

"I can handle the guys myself. You just enjoy your first day at high school and don't worry about me." I replied. Then I looked up and saw Mom staring at us. "But you better get your breakfast eaten because Mom might kill you if you don't." I added with a grin in Mom's direction and we all started laughing again.

There was a knock at the door and we all said in unison, "Come on in, Grace." Mom sat another plate on the table and Grace came in the front door smiling at us.

**JACK'S POV**

First day of junior year and I don't even want to get up out of bed, I like school well enough, but it is definitely not my favorite thing to spend my time doing. Nothing exciting ever happens there. It is always the same thing, year after year, day after day. My twin sister, Kelsey, gets way more excited about going to school than I do because it is like a yearlong fashion show for her and her friends.

Don't get me wrong. I love my little sister and yes she is my little sister because I came 3 hours before her. She is a really sweet person when she wants to be, but it is hard to have a twin sister. Especially when she is in the same 'group' or 'click' or whatever you want to call it because then all of the girls that hang out all of the time are her friends. This means that they have been around you forever and are more like sisters to you than anything else. There is Claire, Julie, and there was Donna. I tried dating one of them once and that went terribly bad. Donna ended up never speaking to my sister again and is now her biggest and bitchiest enemy at school. So I just stay away from all of them in that way now. It is better for everyone.

Brody is my best bro and we are together all the time. We both do karate at the Black Dragon Dojo, are on the baseball and football teams at school, and pretty much rule the school or at least our grade and below. He keeps telling me that I need a girlfriend and the thing with Donna was just a fluke, but I don't buy it. He even tried to convince me to try to take a senior out, but I don't really want to step on Brett's territory unless I have to. Brett is a nice enough guy, but he is the senior superstar and he tolerates me for now. I don't think he would be as reasonable if I made a move on someone like Chloe, his ex, or Taylor, her best friend.

They are two hot blonde seniors that I wouldn't mind turning my charms on, but it isn't even worth it. I just want to make it through my years here at school and then get out of this town to go to college somewhere far away.

I love my family, but I need to get away. My dad is always traveling with his job which is what pays for the way we live and my mom is always sad because he is never here. Then it is just me and Kelsey. If I am telling the truth, it really sucks to live the way that we do. An absentee dad, a mom who drinks more than she should, and a huge empty house for the two of us to ramble around in.

We figured out early on that we could pretty much do anything and Mom would never get on to us. We always have raging parties at the house and everyone who is anyone from school comes to them. Kelsey is excited to have a back to school bash again this year, but honestly I am over it. I don't want to sound indifferent, but I just want to find something else to focus on besides popularity and people that are only interested in being around us because of our money. I don't worry about that with Brody because he has a pretty similar lifestyle to mine, but most of the others I never know about.

Oh well, I can deal with it. It is Kelsey that will be crushed someday if they all abandon her so I will continue to play the part for her for now. I am just ready for a change…ready for something real, if that makes sense. But for now, I will just force myself to get up and get ready for school so that I can get this day over already.

I took a quick shower and I could hear Kelsey's music blaring already in her room. I threw on a brown V neck T and a pair of jeans with my converses. With a quick toss of my hair and a glance in the mirror, I was ready to go. I ran down the stairs and grabbed an apple out of the kitchen. Kelsey was drinking a protein shake and smiled at me as I walked in.

"Good morning, Jack. Aren't you excited about the party tonight?" She said jumping up and down slightly.

"Sure." I replied with a smirk. "It is what I live for."

She shook her head at me and then started talking about the party again. "We have to make sure that only the cream of the crop is invited." She said.

"Kelsey, everyone wants to be here. You know that and you know that you should just let everyone come." I said and she instantly frowned at me.

"Jack, you know that there are some people that we cannot have here. For one, Donna is NOT invited and then I can't have the crazy punk kids, creepers, or the nerds here. I don't want to fight about this, but you know that I am right." She said sternly.

"I think you are crazy, but you are my sister and I love you. You need to be nice to everyone and stop categorizing people because that never leads to anything good. I am going to get out of here and will see you at school." I replied.

I got the death glare and then her face softened to a smile. "Jack, you are going to help me and come tonight, right? I will be nicer like you. I promise just don't leave me alone in this." She said sweetly.

I shook my head and leaned over to give her a quick hug. "I will never leave you alone right now, but you do need to be nicer so work on that." I said teasingly.

She hit me with her elbow in the stomach and then smirked at me. I lightly pushed her back from me and waved as I jogged out the door. She stomped her foot and followed me out the door. "I will see you in a little bit. Tell people about the party." She shouted after me.

I jumped in my car and flew out of our gated neighborhood with Brody right on my bumper. Off to another day and another year of the same at high school. Yeah! As I pull up in the parking lot, I see the usual group of early arrivers hanging out all over campus. You have the jocks throwing a football back and forth in the open yard by the school. Then there are some of the more punk kids leaning up against the building deciding which nerds they want to pounce. Some of the intellectuals are all ready for classes to start sitting around a picnic table with their books out reading them. The creepers, as my sister likes to call them, are hanging out by the corner of the parking lot smoking who knows what. The shy kids all sit together under one of the trees on the lawn. Then you have us and the 'norms,' who are nice enough but just don't hold the same status for whatever reason. I hate all of that stuff, but obviously I have no control over it so I just go with the flow.

I turn around to head over to Brody when I see her car pull in. I know I said that I wouldn't go after Chloe, but there is no harm in enjoying the view. She pulls into a spot and climbs out in a short little navy and white striped skirt with a white tank on that showed off her summer tan gorgeously. Her hair is down and curly which is the best way that she wears it and she looks HOT! Brody makes his way to me and we both enjoy the view as she grabs her bag out of the car and then she turns toward us with that perfect swish of her hair and both of our jaws had to of hit the floor simultaneously. We weren't watching Chloe…it was KIM!

"Wow. Summer treated her really well." Brody said looking her over thoroughly.

I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't. My eyes were really enjoying what they were seeing, too. I looked away from her just long enough to see the real Chloe, their brother, and Grace climb out of the car, too. Chloe noticed me looking Kim over and she smiled in my direction, pointed at her sister, licked her finger, and made like it was sizzling on her hip. She laughed and shrugged her shoulders at me mouthing 'Good Luck' before she walked off with Taylor to meet up with the other seniors.

Shit! Not only did she realize that I was checking her sister out, but she is right. Good luck is what I would need to get any time with Kim. She hangs out with those Wasabi Wabooboos and even though she is nice and cute, there is no way Kelsey will invite her to the party because she has never been a partier.

Wait! What just happened here? Was I just thinking about trying to hook up with Kim? I barely even know her. I mean she is a junior and really gorgeous as seen by all of the guys that can't take their eyes off of her. Why haven't I noticed her before now?

Kelsey pulled up and came over to me. "Have you invited peeps to the party tonight?" She asked excitedly.

"No, I just got here." I answered.

"Jack, we have to get busy if we want it to be bigger than last year." She replied. "Here are the fliers I made so you can hand them out. No one can get into the gates without one so make sure to tell them to keep them with them." She explained.

"I got it." I said shortly.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Oh, don't let him bother you. We were just enjoying the eye candy that is Kim this year." Brody said teasingly pointing in Kim's direction.

Kelsey looked at her and then shook her head before she looked again. "Wow. That is an impressive transformation, but she is not your type Jack. She is way too nice and well she is a 'norm' so she wouldn't fit with all of your friends." Kelsey said and I glared at her immediately.

"You really need to stop calling people by those ridiculous names you and your friends have come up with. It is only going to get you into trouble." I said and she rolled her eyes at me. "Kelsey, they are people, they have feelings and you can't just categorize everyone all the time. Besides, people will surprise you sometimes because they can change." I added with a smile looking over at Kim.

"Please." She replied as her girls came up to join her and they all walked away together. She turned around and said, "You can invite her if you want, but she won't come and you know it. Jack, there are divisions in high school for a reason and some people just can't ever crossover. Good luck." She smiled as sincerely as she could and walked away.

"Screw that!" Brody said with a smirk. "If you aren't going to ask her, then I am cuz something that fine needs to come to a party and have some fun."

I slugged him in the shoulder and we walked up to the building and nodded toward Brett and his guys as we passed them. That's when Chloe and Taylor walked up to us and Brody smiled from ear to ear.

"Jack, you have a little bit of drool right there in the corner of your mouth." Chloe said with a smirk.

"Very funny, Chloe." I said giving her a slight glare.

"Oh come on. Admit it." She replied.

"Admit what?" I said.

She leaned over closer to me and whispered. "Admit that you just opened your eyes and realized how gorgeous my sister is."

"I don't know what you are talking about." I replied.

"What's going on over here?" Brett said coming over and throwing his arm around Chloe's shoulders.

She quickly shrugged it off and then glared at him. "Nothing. Just giving this junior a little talk about admitting the truth." She said.

"Oh really. What truth are you hiding, Brewer?" He said and I just shook my head. "I don't really care. Are you guys having a party tonight?" He asked.

"Yep. Here is what you need to get in!" I said handing all of them a flier. "Spread the word."I added as I turned with Brody to head to our lockers.

As I looked up, I saw Kim and her friends standing across the hallway at their lockers. I have to admit that I enjoyed a quick glance at her again. I started to walk away and someone grabbed my arm. I spun around ready to hit someone if I had to, only to find that it was Chloe.

"Seriously, just go ask to come to the party." She said. "Brewer, she is the whole package and I am not just saying that because she is my sister. She really is!"

"Chloe, I really can't and you know that." I said as I started to walk away.

Brody grabbed one of the fliers and ran toward Kim. "Hell, I can." He said smirking at me.

**KIM'S POV**

I was standing at my locker when I heard a slight commotion across the hall and looked up just in time to see Brody heading my way fast.

"Hey, Kim. Looking good today." Brody said to me checking me out from head to toe.

"Thanks." I replied trying to act indifferent.

"So there is the annual Brewer bash tonight and I wanted to make sure to personally invite you and get you this." He said smirking and handing me a flier.

I wasn't sure what to say at first and then I thought…no, Kim just be yourself and see what happens. "Thanks. Sounds like fun, but can we all get in on this one or do I need more?" I asked smiling at him.

He looked at me and then at my friends around me. "Let me get you some for your friends." He said trying to decide how that would go over.

Jack walked up behind him and handed me five more of the fliers. He barely even looked at me. I grabbed them from his hand and said. "Thanks, Brewer. See you guys there." I turned and shut my locker and walked away down the hall with a little more of a sway in my hips and Grace at my side.

**JACK'S POV**

"Well that is not what I expected." Brody said watching Kim as she sauntered down the hall.

I was actually intrigued by her lack of enthusiasm. It isn't what I expected either, but I found it very interesting to say the least. I even caught myself watching her as she disappeared down the hall and into a classroom.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I saw that it was Chloe. "Really, boys. Were you expecting my sister to jump up and down and tell you how amazing it is that you were speaking to here, not to mention inviting her to a party? Not likely!" She said with a smirk.

She started to walk away and then turned to say. "She has way more to her than that! Trust me!"

"This is unbelievable, bro. What has gotten into the girls around here?" Brody said as we both saw Donna running our way.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here before we have to deal with Crazy." I said laughing as we turned and headed to our lockers and then class quickly.

**KIM'S POV**

The school day went pretty quickly and I definitely got more attention today than I have in the past. I thought about what my mom said and didn't let any of it get to me unless it was the right kind of attention from the right people. It is interesting how people notice you though. You are still the same person you have always been just with a different outer covering and everyone acts crazy.

I was even approached by Kelsey and her group which was really shocking. They asked me if I wanted to join them for lunch, but I told them that I already had promised to sit with Grace, Jerry, and the guys. They said maybe next time. I felt like my mind was blowing because the most I have ever gotten from them before today was a 'hi' or 'hello' while passing in the hall. I shook it off and enjoyed lunch with my friends.

"I can't believe we are going to the Brewer Bash tonight, yo." Jerry said excitedly.

"Yeah. We need to figure out what we are going to wear." Grace said looking at me.

"You could wear anything and look perfect, mamacita." Jerry replied scooting closer to her.

She smiled at him and then turned back to me. The two of them always flirt, but neither one will take that first needed step so that they can just date already. I shook my head at the two of them and then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, sis. I overheard you guys talking about needing dresses for the party tonight and we can help you with that." Chloe said.

"Yeah. We know just where to go and get some perfect looks for tonight." Taylor added.

"Perfect!" Grace cheered.

"We will all go right after school." Chloe said as she turned and walked out of the cafeteria.

This is turning out to be a very interesting day. I can't wait to see what tonight will bring. I looked across that cafeteria and saw some other kids talking to Kelsey and her crew trying to score invites to the party. She was totally ignoring them. Then she finished eating and stood up twirling around quickly.

"Listen to me, you little losers! You are not coming to my party! I am sorry to be so honest with you, but you are not even in my realm. Sorry, but bye bye." She said and walked away quickly with one last flip of her hair and her posey chasing after her.

"Wow. That was harsh." I said turning back to Grace.

"Yeah, look at them. They look really upset." She replied.

I looked over to see two girls from my French class that looked really hurt and three guys who looked super pissed. They are more of the Goth crowd and they have quite a talent for makeup. I knew them all and they weren't bad people, they are just different. Kelsey isn't really all that bad either, but she just has no tolerance for different. I looked back at Grace and said, "Maybe it isn't worth it to go to the party tonight."

She looked at me in disbelief and then Jerry was the next to speak, "No way. We are going to that party, but so is everyone else, yo." He said with a devilish grin.

He grabbed his flier out of his pocket and went over to the group that Kelsey had just bashed and they all disappeared. I was really worried about what he was planning, but knew there was nothing I could do about it. I grabbed my stuff and headed for my locker just in time to see Kelsey dashing someone else's hopes of coming to her party. This time it was a couple of the loner kids. They are all really quiet and keep to their own group most of the time, but these three were trying to do something new and it was hard to see Kelsey shut them down so quickly.

I put my things away and just got through the rest of my day. I knew there was no way that I was getting out of this party, especially with my sister and Taylor on shopping duty. So I will just have to make the most of it and that is when I saw what Jerry had been up to.

The kids that Kelsey had denied invites were walking around with a stack of fliers that looked just like ours. He had helped them make copies and now everyone was being invited. I didn't know if I should laugh or cry. I knew this would end my association with 'It' crowd, but a part of me didn't care as long as no one got hurt and nothing bad happened at the party. I shook my head and grabbed all of my stuff out of my locker before heading out to the car with Grace so that we could go shopping! Yeah!


	2. Chapter 2

**As you all know I am co-writing with a new friend of mine, luvkickinit01323. We have had a great time so far working on ideas and things for this. I am writing this second chapter with collaboration from her because she has a lot going on right now, too. I am doing better with my treatments and since they just make me sick, I have a lot of time on my hands lying around in the hospital. I hope that you like where we take this. There will be parts that will be hard to read, but it will move you when we are done so I hope you give it a chance. **

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. We love your input and hope that you like what we have to come for you. We have planned for the story to be about 15-20 chapters. **

**We are dedicating this to everyone who has been affected by school shootings. Life will never be the same, but each day that we live and go on is a tribute to all of those who have fallen. Our prayers go out to all of the families and friends that have been hurt by a tragedy like this. **

**Remember to check out Polyvore and look for Kickinitfool. You will see any outfits that I talk about in the chapters there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or any of the characters in it. I do not own any of the clothing mentioned in this chapter. I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter. **

**Chapter 2: Party Time**

**JACK'S POV**

As soon as school was over, I ran out to my car and jumped in to fly off to the dojo. I have to have an escape from everything, but the sad thing is that even the dojo doesn't work that well for that anymore. I was getting into my car when I saw her again. Kim was bent over slightly sitting her book bag behind her seat. I know it is horrible, but when something like that happens you have to look. It would be wrong not to appreciate the beauty right in front of you, right?

But if you stay too long enjoying things that is when you get caught. "Really, Jack." I heard the lovely voice of my sister say from behind me. "You have to stop that. It is unhealthy." She said teasingly.

I turned around to glare at her. "What are you talking about now?" I asked.

"Jack, did she say she would come tonight?" Kelsey asked.

"Yeah. Brody even invited her friends to make sure that she would." I commented back and I saw her face drop.

"Really? Jack, they are not the most popular group. I mean she hangs out with that nerdy Michael guy and that fruitcake Berry." She said.

Julie came up and corrected her quickly. "Actually it is Milton and Jerry." She said and I laughed at the look of indifference and shock on Kelsey's face.

"Whatever. How did you know their names anyway?" She asked turning to face Julie.

"Well, Milton is in my science class. He is actually very smart and a nice guy and Jerry is always waiting outside the class for him." Julie replied and Kelsey looked at her skeptically.

I laughed lightly to myself at the exchange taking place in front of me and then my sister turned back to me with fury in her eyes. "What?" I said.

"Oh forget it. I need you to come to the mall with me and pick up all the supplies for the party." She answered.

"Kels, I have practice and then I do have some stupid homework to get done before the party." I said and she gave me the puppy dog face. "That doesn't work on me."

"You said you would help me. Please, Jack. You don't normally go to practice today." She added.

"Fine." I said obviously pissed off. "What all needs picked up?"

"Thank you. Here is the list I need you to take care of. I will get these other things. We will see you later. Stop staring at Kim and get busy." She said as she turned quickly and jumped in her car.

Brody came walking up with a grin on his face. "Sisters must be so much fun." He said teasingly.

"Oh yeah. You are so lucky you are an only child." I replied.

"You want some help with that stuff. I don't mind to go to the mall to help you out." He said with a smirk.

"Really? So what is the real reason because I know you don't just want to help me?" I asked.

"Well, I did hear Kim and her sister talking about going shopping for dresses." He answered with a grin. "I am hoping to see them while we are there."

"Now that sounds the Brody I know." I said.

"Ha ha very funny." He replied.

"You really are horrible. You know that once Kim is at that party, she is only going to be paying attention to me." I replied hitting him in the arm.

"I don't think so, Brewer." He said.

"Let's go get this crap and get back to the house." I said.

We both jumped in our cars and flew out of the parking lot.

**KIM'S POV**

We had dropped Ethan off at home and been at the mall for 30 minutes already. I had tried on 10 different dresses. Believe me, I love looking good, but this is ridiculous. I found several that were really great, but my sister or Taylor would say no to them pretty quickly. Grace was having a great time, but I could not say the same thing.

Taylor and Chloe finally found the right dresses for them and were working on shoes while I was continuing to go through all of the endless pile of dresses they had picked out for me. They had helped Grace find a dress, too. I came out in a black sweetheart neckline strapless mini dress. It looked really nice and I spun around to see myself better in the mirrors.

I noticed that we were not alone when I heard someone comment from behind me. "Ooohhh, I like that one. You will look really good dancing with me in that." Brody said with a smirk.

I looked at him with a smile. "Well, thank you, but I am not sure that it is quite the right one." I replied while running my hands up and down my sides slightly accentuating my fit in the dress.

I watched as both he and Jack followed my hands and I was totally laughing internally. Chloe came up behind them and nodded her head in approval. "I like that one, but the other one you had on was pretty hot, too." She said as she walked past the two of them with a smile on her face. "Let's put this in your keep pile and you can always wear it for something else."

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked walking over closer to Brody and Jack.

"We are picking up stuff for the party." Jack said staring at me.

"It's nice of you to help your sister out with that." I replied and he looked at me surprised.

"How did you know that I was doing this for my sister?" He asked.

"Jack, I just know that this is more of Kelsey's thing than yours. It's no big deal." I said smiling at him. God, I love his chocolaty eyes.

"We have lots of things to still try on so I guess we will see you guys later." Chloe said shoving me toward my changing room where she and Taylor had added even more clothes.

I looked back and waved at the guys. "See you later guys. Have fun picking everything up." I said with a smile.

I looked at all of the clothes waiting for me and then back at Chloe. "What is all of this?" I asked. "We are supposed to be getting a dress for the party. Most of this is stuff to wear every day." I added holding up a super short plaid skirt.

She smiled at me innocently. "Kimmy, we are just trying to help you find some more things to wear to school this year. Besides, look at these legs." She said pulling one of my legs up off the ground.

"Those are some pretty amazing legs, Kimmy girl." Taylor agreed. "You are so lucky."

"No, it isn't luck. These are the way a dancer's legs look. Right, Kimmy?" Chloe said winking at me.

"Yes, between dance, gymnastics, and karate, I have been able to get my legs in pretty good shape." I replied. "I guess it can't hurt to show them off some." I added with a grin.

I started trying on all of the clothes they had left for me and ended up with way too many purchases. I really loved all of the items that we had found and finally settled on a dress for the party. I was thrilled with everything, but knew it was too much for us to get.

"Chloe, how are we ever going to narrow this down and choose some of these?" I asked and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Kimmy, we are getting all of these. I am paying for part of it and Mom gave me her card to pay for the rest. She said that she wanted you to get some more new clothes for school." She replied.

"Are you serious? That is so awesome. Thank you." I said giving her a hug.

As we walked up to the cash register, she leaned over closer to me and put her arm around my shoulder. "There is only one thing I am asking for in return." She said.

Oh, great. Here comes the catch. "What?" I asked hesitantly.

"Kim, I want you to promise me something." She said.

I knew it was serious because she never calls me Kim. She knows how much it drives me crazy to be called Kimmy so she always says that unless she really wants something from me. "Ok?" I asked as my phone went off in my pocket.

I pulled it out quickly and read the text from Mom. **Don't forget practice, twinkle toes!**

I texted her back. **I won't b L8. C u soon.**

Chloe looked over my shoulder and smiled. She looked me in the eyes as she started to speak again. "I got an offer from Ford Modeling Agency and Taylor and I are going to New York right after graduation. We are going to be models." She said with a smile and I gave her a huge hug.

"Chloe, that is…." I started and she put her hand on my mouth to stop me.

"Twinkle toes, I want you to promise me that you will try out for the Dance school you want to go to as soon as you graduate. You can come to New York and live with us. It will be the perfect next step for all of us."

"Chloe, you know I would love to go to SAB, but I can't go that far away. Mom and Dad would hate it." I replied.

She sat all of the clothes on the counter and looked me seriously. "I want you to promise. You have a gift and you need to make the most of it. Mom and Dad will be thrilled for you and we will be together." She said.

I nodded my head and smiled at her. "I promise that I will try out." I said.

She smiled and then she said, "What does SAB stand for again?"

We both laughed and I threw my arm around her shoulder. "It is the School of American Ballet." I answered.

We all paid for our purchases and lugged our bags out to the car before taking off to head home. I ran up the stairs and changed into my clothes for class before running back down the stairs and jumping in Mom's car and we took off.

**JACK'S POV**

We had everything from Kelsey's list and I jumped in my car to head home. I stopped for a soda at the Quik E Mart. As I came out, I looked up to see Kim and an older lady who I am guessing is her mom walking into the dance studio.

I was wondering why this girl kept popping up all over the place today. I felt like I had to try to sneak a peek at what she was doing over there. It actually wasn't too hard because she walked into the classroom that had the huge picture window on the side of the building. I leaned up against the next door building and just watched.

I watched as she stretched with some other students and then as she took the center of the floor. She quickly pulled her hair up in a bun and then she started moving, but she wasn't dancing. It was more like she was flying across the floor. I have never seen anything like this before. She was so graceful and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I stood there until she was done and then my phone started going off.

I picked it up and started talking to Kelsey. "Jack, are you on your way? The caterers are going to be here soon and so is the DJ. I need to start getting ready." She said in a panicked voice.

"I am almost there." I said as I looked once more at Kim and then jumped in my car to head home to help my crazy sister with her party.

As I pulled in the driveway, I saw a frazzled Kelsey trying to deal with all of the party details that she is not made to handle. I walked up to her quickly and put my hand on her shoulder. She hugged me and looked up at me begging for help.

"I've got this, sis. Go get ready." I said as she jumped up and down and disappeared in the house. "Everything is being set up in two main locations just like always. I want the ballroom and the pool area to look like nightclubs. Main DJ in the ballroom with speakers out in the pool area, too. Food set up along the one wall of the ballroom with several tables set up for people to eat. Got it?" I said and they all nodded.

We have been doing these parties for a long time and everyone here has worked at least one of them before. Kelsey just gets too worked up and stresses way too much about it. I watched while they all sat stuff up and carried in the things that I had picked up giving it all to the staff so they could put it where it belonged.

I sat down on the front porch and watched as all of the madness took over our house. My phone went off again and I picked it up.

"Hi, Mom." I said.

"Hi, Jack. I know that tonight is the big back to school bash so I am going to just go out to the guest house as soon as I get home. Have fun, but remember to make sure no one drives drunk and use protection if you have someone stay over. Okay?" She said.

I never know what to say when she is trying to be the cool mom like that. It is so annoying. "Mom, please stop doing that! I have got it everything taken care of." I said. Sometimes, I think I am more of the adult than she is. I shake my head as I hang up and see Brody making his way over to me.

"Your Mom?" He said.

"Yes, she wanted to remind us to not let anyone drive drunk and use condoms with all the random girls you are going to sleep with." I said sarcastically and Brody started laughing. "I mean whose mom talks like that?" I added.

"Yours." He replied. "Where did you disappear to after the mall?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "I just went to get a soda." I said.

"And what else happened?" he said. "You were gone for awhile."

"I saw some people I knew. I wasn't gone that long." I replied trying to avoid telling him I how I was totally stalking Kim at her dance class.

"Fine, don't tell me but you better go get ready before all of the fine honeys get here tonight." He said teasingly. "It wouldn't be fair to you if you don't get dressed better than that because well…look at me."

I hit him in the shoulder and laughed at him. I ran upstairs and took a quick shower. When I got out, I could already hear Kelsey yelling at someone about the décor. I love her, but if she would just relax and let them do their jobs, it would go much smoother. I threw my jeans on with a tank and ran down to take care of the problem.

"Kels, relax. This looks great and it will be even better when it is dark. I promise. Go finish getting ready." I said.

She turned around to face me and looked like she was ready to kill me. "Jack, it has to be perfect. Tell me you are not wearing that." She said glaring at me.

"It will be and no, I have another shirt I am putting on, but I wasn't going to come down here and get it all sweaty." I said.

Her face relaxed and she went back upstairs and finished getting ready. I turned back to the decorator and said, "Sorry, you know how she gets. It looks perfect just ignore her."

She smiled and nodded her head as she got back to work. Brody walked over to me and was laughing. "I think that you should wear your wife beater to the party. It looks great on you." He said.

"Very funny." I replied. "Can you just keep an eye on things down here while I finish getting ready and make sure that Kels doesn't bother any of them?"

"I got it." He said and I headed back up to finish.

**KELSEY'S POV**

I put my dress on and looked in the mirror. It was perfect, but it had to be…I had to be. I don't know why I have to be such a well…bitch…for lack of a better word, but that is my part. Jack is the nice one and Mom and Dad think he is perfect and I have to find a way to be that, too. He can do everything. He is on the football team, baseball team, a champion at karate, and he gets good grades. He will be able to go to whatever school he wants to and I am still going to be stuck here in this mess if I am not careful.

I have to make it work here because I don't have any other choice. I love my friends and I hope that they would always be there for me, but I don't know that for sure. Look at what happened with Donna. She was only being my friend to get close to Jack and then when that fell through she tried to ruin my life.

She spread all kinds of rumors about me and I almost lost my status at school because of it. I had to fight back hard and I did so now I am still the queen bee and she is a slut and everyone knows it. I will not let go of my position, no matter what I have to do.

My parents love me and so does my brother. I honestly don't know what I would do without him because he is my rock, but I only have him with me for two more years so I have to make the most of it. This party has to be epic because that is what everyone expects. Only the cream of the crop will be here and it will cement my status for the rest of the year.

I was nice today and let Jack invite Kim and her friends which went against all of my rules so I did my good deed. I know I sound horrible, but I live this life that looks all shiny and perfect on the outside and is really empty and dull if you look to close. I can't ever let anyone look that close. I keep people at a safe distance and only let them see the façade that is my picture perfectness because that is what I have to do.

My real life is not nearly as pretty. I can let you in on some of it. My dad travels all of the time to make sure that the big money keeps coming in, but also because he is cheating on my mom with tons of women. My mom knows, but she won't do anything about it because she doesn't want to lose the life that we have. Instead of losing that life, she drinks it away. At least she does it in the privacy of our own home most of the time. There was only a few times that someone working at the country club had to drive her home and that was all kept under wraps. Thank God for Jack paying those people off.

I refuse to let my entire life end up like this, but for now it is the only life I have. I will find a way to get out of this town and make something of myself. I just don't know how I am going to do that yet and I refuse to do what my mother did and marry some guy who will pay the bills but not really love me. I am not going to be a trophy wife. I can't be, but for now I will play my part and I will play it perfectly.

I look in the mirror again as I slip into my Jimmy Choos and feel like I have successfully accomplished my 'perfect' for tonight. As I turn to the door and start to walk out of my room, I see Julie and Claire heading my way.

"You look totes amazing, Kels!" Claire said grabbing my hand.

"Thank you. You look fab, too." I replied as Jack walked out of his room looking perfect as always. "You look great, Jack." I added.

He smiled as he headed down the stairs. "You all look very nice, too." He said as he disappeared quickly.

"Everything looks perfect downstairs." Julie said with a huge smile.

"Good. I was worried for awhile because the decorator kept messing up, but we straightened her out." I said. "Did you both bring the swimsuits we talked about in case we decide to swim?"

"Absolutely." Claire answered quickly.

"Yes. I have it right here. Is it okay to leave it up here in your room?" Julie asked.

"That's fine just put it over on my desk." I said.

We made our way downstairs for the final inspection before everyone started showing up. We tried some of the food and it was really good and the ballroom was the perfect nightclub. Then we walked out to the pool where the nightclub look had been carried over perfectly. It was exactly what I needed it to be and nothing would ruin this night. It was going to be the best party we had yet.

**KIM'S POV**

I had the best dance class I have ever been to. Between ballet and hip hop, I felt like I was able to just let go of everything that bothers me and leave it all on the dance floor. Mom always comes with me to class because she said that she loves watching. She sits quietly in the room and I love to watch her face while I dance. See, Mom used to be a dancer, but she gave all that up to be a mom.

My parents are wonderful people, but like a lot of teenagers, they had sex before they were married and Chloe appeared before they expected. They never made her feel like she was a mistake. Mom always said that Chloe was her miracle and actually showed her what her dreams really were. She said that she always wanted to be a dancer, but being a mom was the dream that she never could have had without all of us. They got married before Chloe was born and then a little over a year after her, they had me. They waited a little while and then along came Ethan. With him, Mom and Dad said that our family was complete. I know how lucky I am and I will never forget that.

Now, Mom lives out all of her dreams through all of us. She takes part in our lives and our dreams. She makes sure that we get the opportunity to be whatever we dream about. She is quite literally, the best mom in the entire world.

On the ride home, she asked, "How was school today?"

"It was great. I got a lot of attention, but I only took notice of it if it was the right kind." I said smiling at her.

"I'm glad to hear it. I saw that your shopping trip with your sister was successful." She said looking at me happily.

"Yes, it was. I think that the best part of my day was right now though." I said sincerely.

"Me, too." She agreed. "You did an amazing job out there tonight. You are so talented and can do anything that you want to. You know that, right?" She added.

"You tell me enough that I should know that." I answered leaning over to give her a hug while she drove.

We pulled in the driveway, climbed out of the car, and she put her arm around my shoulder as we walked into the house. "Have fun tonight, but don't be out too late. You have school tomorrow." She said.

"You know that our kids wouldn't stay out too late on a school night." We both looked up and saw Dad standing at the front door.

"Hi, Dad." I said giving him a quick hug. "We won't stay out too late. I promise, but I better go get ready before Chloe, Grace, and Taylor decide to leave without me."

I ran upstairs where they were all waiting to start my makeover. I showered quickly and they went to work. We all stood up together and looked in the mirror.

"We look Damn good!" Taylor said with a grin.

We all smiled at each other and grabbed our bags on our way down the stairs. "Oh la la." Dad shouted from the dining room as we passed.

"Oh, let me get the camera. I want to take a picture of all of you. You look so fabulous." Mom said.

While she was lining us up on the stairs, Ethan came out and looked pretty fabulous himself. "Are you going to the party, too?" I asked looking at my adorable little brother.

"Yes, I am and I would be thrilled to accompany you ladies." He said smoothly.

"Oh, I like that. You are so cute. I love the way you make it sound like you are doing us a favor by taking us when it is really that you need a ride, handsome." Chloe said messing up his hair slightly.

He quickly smoothed it out and looked down at Mom. "Now you can take a really good picture because I will be in it." He said with a grin on his face.

We all started tickling him and then Mom spoke up. "Alright, all of you, let me get some pictures of you all smiling at me, not just ganging up on Ethan." She said while she continued snapping pictures.

We all stopped and posed perfectly for her and then struck some fun poses, too. We headed out the door and we jumped in Dad's car, which is an SUV, so we all fit comfortably. We stopped and picked up Jerry, Milton, and Eddie and then we were on our way to the party. When we pulled in the gated community and had to show that we each had an invitation to pass, I remembered about Jerry helping everyone to get invites to the party. This should be an interesting night! I just hope that it doesn't all blow up in our faces!

**JACK'S POV**

It was early and the party was already going strong. The DJ was awesome and the lighting in the room made it feel like you were in a nightclub in the city. Everyone was having a blast, but not too many were dancing yet out by the pool. I headed inside and there were a few people dancing inside.

As I walked closer to the group, I saw who it was. It was Kim, Chloe, Taylor, and all of Kim's friends. They were having a good time dancing and I have say that they all looked great, especially Kim. I don't know what it is about her, but I really should have seen her sooner.

She was wearing a HOT little mini dress. The black skirt of it flared slightly and the halter top was blue with the perfect peek-a-boo cutout that showed off her cleavage. God she is really FINE! I watched as she danced to 'We Can't Stop' and actually found myself a little jealous that I wasn't the one out there dancing with her.

The next song came on and it was 'Replay.' Another guy from our class came out on the floor behind her and grabbed her hand spinning her around. She smiled at him and they started dancing a routine to the song. Everyone was watching them as they moved perfectly to the music and made it look effortless even though she had huge heels on.

I was so memorized that I didn't even see Brody come up beside me. "Damn, she just gets hotter and hotter, doesn't she?" He said.

"Yeah, she does." I answered without even thinking about it.

"Wow, Brewer is admitting that he is interested. Too bad you aren't as good of a dancer as I am." He said with a smirk as he made his way out to the floor to join in.

"What is going on over here?" Kelsey asked as she joined me. "Wow, she is really good. I can't believe she came, but look at her. She is a natural, Jack. I guess I was wrong."

I looked at her waiting for her to explain. "About what?" I asked.

"I guess people can jump groups sometimes. Kim will have to be one of my girls if this keeps up." She said walking away with a smile.

I turned back as the next song started and watched Brody grab Kim's hand to dance with her to 'Slow Down.' I shook my head and watched as he was having way too much fun with her. He may be my best friend, but he is not going to win that easily. I can dance; I just don't do it that often.

I started to walk out to the dance floor when I had two arms wrap around me and heard the voice to go with them. "Hi, sexy. I have missed you so much."

I turned to see Donna while I carefully peeled her arms off of me and held them away from my body. I about passed out when I saw what she was wearing. She had on a black dress…well, I don't know if you can call it a dress or not because there was not much to it. It was a black mini dress that had been shredded. She was practically falling out of it and her friends didn't look all that much better.

"How did you get in here?" I asked disgusted.

"With my invite, Baby." She said.

"You were not invited." I spat at her and that is when Kelsey saw her.

"Holy hell. What are you doing here, you skank?" She shouted as she walked toward us.

"They are all leaving right now, Kelsey. I am escorting them out myself." I said.

"We are not going anywhere. We were invited and are going to have some fun." She said as she caught sight of Brett and some of the other football players. "If you aren't interested, there are plenty of other guys here. And good luck with that one…" She said pointing out toward Kim. "She is way too much of a goody goody for you, Baby. You will get bored really fast."

"Fine, go on. You cause any trouble and I will throw you all out." I said letting her go.

"Jack, how did this happen?" Kelsey said getting really upset.

"I don't know, but it will be okay. Just stay cool." I said and she took a few deep breaths before crossing the room to her friends to do damage control, I'm sure.

I turned back to see Kim dancing with someone else. Man, this is crazy. She came out of nowhere and now everyone is paying attention to her. Brody walked back over to me. "Well, this just got interesting." He said motioning toward Donna. "She is going to fall out of that thing and I am not even interested in seeing anything she has."

"No one is." I replied with a laugh. "You looked like you were having fun with Kim. Why did you let her go to dance with someone else?"

"I didn't have a choice. She is an equal opportunity kind of girl. I tried to convince her to stay with me, but she wouldn't do it. I don't get this girl." He said.

"She is just enjoying all of the new attention." I replied. "It has to be a thrill to have all of these guys noticing her now."

"Man, you are crazy. Most of these guys have always noticed her. We are the only idiots that haven't until now." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, that first one is in dance class with her apparently and this one told me that he is in PE with her. He said something about seeing her in her gym uniform is always amazing. They all know her and have for awhile. We are among a very small group of douches that didn't see what was right in front of our faces." He explained.

"Damn straight." I heard Chloe say from behind us. I turned around slowly to her smirking face. "You are two of the douches that missed out on the amazing person that is my sister so she will be nice, but she won't be stupid. Too bad for you." She said as she went back out to dance with Kim and the rest of them.

"Unbelievable." I said shaking my head to try to clear it. "Well, I guess I need my turn then." I looked back at Brody as 'Hurricane' started playing. "I will have to see how this goes."

I walked out to her and grabbed her hand pulling her to me. She smiled that electric smile and started dancing with me. We were having fun and tons of people were starting to dance and the floor was getting crowded.

I leaned over to her and took a leap. "Do you want to go see if there is more room out by the pool?" I asked.

She nodded and I took her hand while I led her out to the pool. Not very many people had made their way out there yet so it had a lot more room for dancing.

"So, Kim, I have to ask you a question. How is it that I have not seen you very often before now?" I asked.

She looked me in the eyes with a look of disbelief and then she looked a bit upset. "Jack, you have seen me all over, you just never paid attention. I guess you should try to figure out why because I wouldn't know." She replied.

"Kim, I didn't mean to upset you. I am being serious because I knew you, but I didn't see you out much." I tried to explain.

The fury grew in her gorgeous hazel eyes. "Jack, I have always been around. I was in four of your classes last year and three this year. I have seen you at several karate tournaments and my dad's detailing business when you bring one of your many cars in. I work in the office for him sometimes. I have served you at the country club when you eat with your family and friends. And here's a big one…I am the one who has brought your mom home four times when she couldn't make it home on her own."She said as she turned away from me with a really mad flip of her hair.

"Wait, Kim. I'm sorry." I said.

She turned back to look at me and walked right up to me pointing her finger in my face. "You know what, Jack." She said as her face softened slightly. "I was the person that you stood this close to when I helped you get your mom into the house from my car. You tried to give me money every time because I was just the help and every time I turned you down because I didn't do it for money, I did it to be a nice person. That is something you might want to try sometime." She said as a single tear escaped her eye and I tried to reach up to wipe it away, but she turned and ran back into the house.

Shit. Brody was right. I was a douche. How could I have not known that it was Kim all those times? How could I have ignored her so much? I felt like a total dick and I didn't know how to fix it, but I knew who might be able to help me. I would have to see if Chloe would help me to fix this somehow.

**CHLOE'S POV**

I was happy for Kim that she was having a good time until I saw her run back into the house. I followed her to the bathroom and went in with her even though she was telling me not to.

"What happened, Kimmy?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just realized how truly invisible I am." She said.

"What are you talking about?" I said taking her hand in my face and making her look at me. "You are not invisible. Why would you think that?"

"Chloe, it is fine really. Jack just asked me why he hadn't ever seen me before now and I kind of lost it and told him how much he should have seen me." She said and then she got an angry look in her eyes. "I didn't realize that he had never seen me. He didn't remember any of the times I had seen him. How is that possible?"

"Listen to me. He didn't see you because he is an idiot and he is not worth your time. Now we need to go and show him what he has lost out on because of being an idiotic ass." I said and Kim laughed lightly. "So are you ready to go show them all?"

"Yes. Let's go have some fun with our friends." Kim replied.

I fixed her makeup quickly and we walked back out to the party. We started dancing and she made sure to pay attention to the people that mattered. She danced with everyone and had a great time. I went to get a drink and Jack came up to me.

"What do you want, Brewer?" I asked disgusted.

"I want to know how to fix this with Kim. I want to get to know her better." He said.

"I don't think so." I said and started to walk away, but he stopped me.

"Please, Chloe. I am not the jerk that you think I am. I swear that I do have some things in my life that people don't know about me." He added trying to explain his idiocy.

"Actually, I think you are an Ass." I replied.

"Fine, I'm an Ass. Help me please to show her that I am not as big of an Ass as she thinks." He said again.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Because…because I want to really get to know her. I saw her at dance class today and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She is the whole package like you said and I want to get to know her…the real her." He said which actually almost impressed me.

"Fine, but you are going to have to work really hard." I said.

"I will because she seems like she is a really special person." He added.

"She is. She is an amazingly special person with a heart of gold." I agreed.

"I have no excuse for not figuring this out sooner except that there is a lot more shit in my life than anyone knows about. I didn't know she was the one who brought my mom home because I didn't want to see who had done that. It was embarrassing and I just wanted it to go away. It was bad enough when she would drink too much here and I would have to take care of her, but to have someone else know was too much." He explained.

I actually felt bad for him. "Jack, listen. I don't need to know about all of that. I will help you with Kim, but you better not ever hurt her again or I will kill you myself. The first thing is that you should tell her all of that stuff as soon as you can. She is a real softy when it comes to people opening up to her. It will go a long way to help your case." I said as I left him and went back to dance with my sister and brother.

**JACK'S POV**

I can do that. I thought as Chloe walked back out to the dance floor. I was about to go over to Kim and try again when I heard Kelsey scream.

"What are you doing here?" She said.

I turned around to see her yelling at some kids from school that she did not want invited. I made my way over there, but the damage was being done already.

"We were invited." One of the kids said showing his invitation.

"How did you losers get those? None of you were supposed to be here tonight. You need to leave right now." She shouted.

"Kelsey, calm down. There is more than enough party for everyone to enjoy." I said pulling her back away from them.

They all started dancing and eating as I took a fuming Kelsey into the other room. "Jack, this is a nightmare. How did Donna and all of these losers get invites to this party?" She said to me while I heard the shakiness in her voice.

"Kels, it is not that big of a deal. They will party and then everyone will go. You still will have had the biggest and best party ever." I said trying to defuse this bomb.

"Jack, this is not going to end well. With all of those losers here, this is going to ruin our status at school." She said. "I have to get them to leave."

"Kels, that is not a good idea. Let it go." I said.

"Fine, but this is not over. I will find out how this happened and make whoever is responsible pay for it." She said as she stormed off.

Luckily enough, the rest of the night went relatively smoothly. I only had to diffuse a few more arguments between Kelsey and her uninvited guests. I didn't really get to enjoy much of the party or spend any more time trying to fix things with Kim, but I guess I will just have to work on that at school tomorrow.

I went out to the pool to find several people enjoying the pool and to my surprise Kim was one of them. As she pushed herself up on the edge of the pool, I actually felt my heart skip a beat. She is absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a white and black bikini that looked like it was made for her.

I stood there and was ready to go get my trunks on to join the fun when I heard another argument so I had to run interference.

"Listen to me, you fat cow. You do not belong at this party, but if you try to go put a swimsuit on, I will throw you out myself. No one should have to see most of these idiots in swimsuits because it is so wrong, but definitely no one needs to have to endure you." She yelled at Donna.

"Alright. You both need to stop. Donna, I let you stay, but you are not swimming. You already are not wearing enough clothes as it is. Now go on if you want to stay." I said sternly and she walked away smiling.

I turned around to see some of the other uninvited guests with really upset looks on their faces from what Kelsey had said. Several of them were climbing out of the pool and drying off. I walked over to try to smooth things over, but it was too late.

"She didn't mean it guys. She was just upset with Donna." I said, but the damage was done.

I watched a lot of angry and hurt people leave the pool and the party pretty quickly after that. I even saw Kim gather up her group and head out. She told Kelsey goodbye before she left, but only waved goodbye to me as she went out the door. This night was a total disaster. I started making sure that all of the drunk people had safe rides home and managed the cleanup crew. By 1 AM, I was finally heading up the stairs to try to get some sleep myself. I heard Kelsey crying in her room and I knew that the party was not what she had hoped. Honestly, it wasn't what I had expected either. Thank God there is always tomorrow!


End file.
